The present invention relates in general to decorative covers installed on internal combustion engines for automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to the mounting of an engine cover to an air intake manifold.
The engine compartment of a vehicle presents various challenges for vehicle engineers and designers in providing functionality, serviceability, and aesthetics in a relatively small space. Consideration must also be given to manufacturing and assembly costs in addition to weight, which ultimately impacts fuel economy, to deliver a competitive product. An engine cover is typically used in order to enhance the overall appearance of the engine compartment and to reduce the propagation of engine noise. Injection molded polymers are commonly used to fabricate an engine cover.
The mounting of a engine cover to an engine typically is comprised of several steel brackets, fasteners, or other joining structures such as hooks or clamps. The use of several intermediate components which attach on one side to the engine cover and on the other side to an engine component (e.g., an air intake manifold or a cam cover) creates many potential sites for NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness) problems such as squeak and rattle. A relatively large part count leads to added part costs and an associated increase in manufacturing/assembly costs.
The air intake manifold which directs incoming air to the respective engine cylinders of a combustion engine has historically been fabricated from metal. More recently, various molded materials including thermoplastics, resins, and polymers have been used to manufacture intake manifolds. Preferred materials may include nylon or other polyamides which may further include filler materials such as glass fibers. A switch to plastic materials has achieved a reduction in weight, but reliance on brackets and fasteners with a high parts count have continued.